1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic devices, particularly, to an electronic device with a charging assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Various of electronic devices, such as mobile phones, PDAs (personal digital assistants), MP4 players, are popular because of the convenience or entertainment they provide. A user must often take along a charger or ensure that the electronic device has sufficient power.
A typical electronic device includes a main body, a pair of pins rotatably and foldably mounted to the main body, two engaging nuts, and two electrode plates with different polarities. The main body has a casing in which the engaging nuts and electrode plates are received. When the pins are rotated to be substantially perpendicular to an outer surface of the casing, an end of each of the pins can be pressed to engage one engaging nut and connected with one of the electrode plates. In this state, the electronic device is capable of being charged. When the electronic device is fully charged, the user needs to pull the pins to disengage the ends of the pins from the engaging nuts. Then the pins can be folded over the outer surface of the casing.
However, the user needs to push the pins to engage with the engaging nuts when the electronic device needs to be charged, and pull the pins to disengage from the engaging nuts when the electronic device is fully charged, thus the electronic device is inconvenient for use.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.